This invention relates to an improvement upon air knives of the general type illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,940,418 and 4,270,702. The air knife may be of lighter general construction when made in accordance with the invention and an improved flow path with less turbulence results. The flow should have a lesser pressure drop because of the more streamlined flow path.